Sinnoh Stories
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Join Blaine Redwood as he and his Typhlosian/lover, Pyrina travel the Sinnoh Region. Rated M for lemons. Only own OCs and places of my creation.


** Chapter One: A New Friend in Sinnoh**

***Blaine's POV***

"Well Pyrina, we finally made it to Sinnoh." I say as the boat docks in Sunnyshore City. "Arceus, it's about damn time, too. I was gettin' sea sick." She grumbles as we get off the boat. "Alright, tomorrow we're gonna have to fly to Sandgem Town to see Rowan. Tonight, I say we have a meeting with everyone else, agreed?" I ask as we walk into a Ramen shop. "Definitely Blaine, but right now, I'm hungry as hell."Pyrina claims as we two lovers sit down at a booth. An hour or so later and they enter the Pokemon Center. "OMFG! It's the Kanto/Johto regions Champion!" A girl squeals, causing Blaine and Pyrina to whip their heads around.

"Uh, nice to meet a fan." I say with a marrepish grin as she walks over to them. She's maybe two years younger than Blaine, which would put her at about 26, maybe 5' 10", silver eyes, & medium length silver hair. She's wearing a black sleeveless military vest over a black long sleeved shirt, baggy black pants with like 20 pockets, black military combat boots, black finger less gloves, and a black beanie with an Absol and Umbreon on it."Oh sorry, I'm Tempest Serena." She says, a bit giddy. "Uh, no problem. It happens all the time." I claim with a wave of the hand. "And he doesn't let his fame go to his head, either." Pyrina states and the girl jumps, surprised. "Did she just talk?" Tempest asks. "Yeah, I've taught all my Pokemon to speak English. Pyrina, on the other hand, can also speak Orre, Ransei, and Fiore. So a total of four languages, five if you count Pokemon." I explain as the three of us sit down in the lounge area.

"Incredible. What Pokemon do you have?" She asks in awe. "Pyrina, Zag my Zangoose, Dreamer my Shadow Lugia, Pyris my Ho-Oh and Dreamer's mate, Natalie their daughter, and Vixen my Shiny Ninetails." "How can you carry more than six Pokemon?" "That's our little secret, Tempest." "Oh, so what are you doing in Sinnoh?" "We're just traveling the world, looking at the sights, learning new things. The usual tourist stuff." "Cool, where you going next?" "To see Professor Rowan in Sandgem." "Really, when?" "Tomorrow morning. If you wanna come, ya' best be up pretty early." "Right!" She says excitedly with a nod before. Me and Pyrina just chuckle before we say goodnight to our new friend and go to our room. "Do we have enough time for some fun?" She asks with a grin. "Sadly no, we're gonna have to wait 'till we get to Sandgem." I claim with a depressed sigh before I get in the shower.

After maybe half an hour, I walk out of the shower in nothing but my boxers and find Pyrina watching the news. "Looks like Team Galactic's acting up." She states as I sit down next to her. "Well ain't that a bitch." I say with a groan before she turns the T.V. off and we get in bed, where I wrap my arm around her and she nuzzles the hollow of my neck. "I'm really thankful that Latias showed us how to dream share." I say when I open my eyes to see me and Pyrina in a beautiful garden with a little bit of a fog. "I know, how about we put this time to good use?" She asks in a sultry voice while walking over to me. "I can agree with that." I say with a grin before we make love. "Good morning." Pyrina says sweetly when we wake up the next day. "And what a good night." I say back with a grin before I get out of bed and take another shower. "Attention trainers," The reporter on the T.V. says, getting my attention as I sit down next to Pyrina. "The Sinnoh Secret Police have just released letter from Team Galactic and Team Snag 'Em that reads as follows." She says and starts to read. "' Attention all trainers, the two organization's known as Team Galactic and Team Snag 'Em have joined forces and are warning everyone the same thing; stay out of our way. We will stop at nothing to accomplish our combined goals of creating a Shadow form of every Legendary and creating a new world.' This has officials all over the world scrambling to find out if this is just a bluff or the real deal. If you have any news on the whereabouts of their bases please contact a local law enforcement agency at once."

After this, Pyrina shuts it off, looks at me, and then says, "This isn't good, Blaine." "I know, come on." I say with a sigh as I grab my bag and we walk downstairs, where we turn in the room key and leave. "Hey, ya' ready?" Tempest asks when we meet her in the gate. "Yeah, let's go." Pyrina says as we walk out the other side of the gate. "So what Pokemon do you have?" I ask casually. "I only have three and I only train Dark-Types." She explains and release an Absol, Houndoom, & a Shiny Umbreon. "This is Shear, Grim, and Artimus." She says, pointing at the trio. "Nice, wanna meet my team?" I ask and she nods. "Well, here goes." I say and release them. "Hi!" Natalie chirps cheerfully. "Wow!" Tempest gasp while looking up at Dreamer and Pyris. "Hello there." Vixen says sweetly. "EAK! Don't eat me!" Tempest shrieks when Dreamer cranes her head closer. "Did I do something wrong? Is it my breath?" She quickly asks Pyris, who turns to Tempest. "She wont eat you. The only reasons that she's like this is A: for sentimental reasons and B: it looks more intimidating." He explains with a chuckle. "Are you sure?" She asks and I nod. "Sorry if I scared you, I promise I wasn't trying to." Dreamer apologizes honestly. After a few more minutes, I recall everyone but Pyris, Dreamer, and Pyrina. "Alright, all aboard." Pyris says as me and Pyrina climb on his back, Tempest on Dreamer's. "Hold on tight!" I yell before we take off.


End file.
